The Loud House: Drabbles (Loudcest)
by Octware-Phoenix
Summary: Una colección de historias muy breves (menos de 1000 palabras) sobre ships y situaciones Loudcest de la serie The Loud House. Advertencia: algunos de estos relatos pueden contener lemon o situaciones adultas. Ello se advertirá al principio de la historia.
1. Robando un beso (Lolacoln)

**Robando un beso (Lolacoln)**

 **Bienvenidos sean a mi colección de Drabbles con temática Loudcest.**

 **Todos los relatos que integran esta colección serán breves (1000 palabras o menos), y tratarán exclusivamente de ships o situaciones Loudcest.**

 **Tendremos relatos lemon en algún momento. Para no ofender la sensibilidad de algunos lectores, pondré un aviso (+18) en el título.**

 **Esta colección irá aumentando poco a poco, conforme vayan fluyendo las ideas. Por eso mismo, el ritmo de actualización será muy irregular. Podría actualizar varias veces en una semana, o podría pasar semanas sin actualizar. Tampoco les sorprenda ver por aquí spin-offs, replanteos, o material extra de alguna de mis historias largas.**

 **Gracias a todos los que se animen a leer y comentar.**

 ** _Octware._**

* * *

\- ¡Lincoln Loud! ¡¿Dónde dejaste mi tiara especial?! -mascullaba Lola, mientras terminaba de vaciar el último de sus cajones-. Seguro que la dejaste en tu cuarto. ¡Si no fuera porque te amo tanto, te...

Se interrumpió, tapándose la boca. Para su fortuna, ese día y a esa hora no había nadie en el piso superior; era imposible que alguien la escuchara. Todos estaban fuera de casa, o haciendo actividades en el piso de abajo. Además, Luna ensayaba en el garaje con su guitarra eléctrica a todo volumen.

Lola salió, decidida a entrar al cuarto de Lincoln. Conforme se acercaba, sentí que su enojo iba disminuyendo y se convertía en pena. Conociendo a su hermano, probablemente estaba leyendo cómics en ropa interior.

Sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rojas. Hasta hace poco tiempo, el grotesco hábito de su hermano le parecía repulsivo y de mal gusto. Pero desde que le ayudó a ganar el concurso "Pequeña Señorita Bonita y Perfecta" en su edición estatal, su actitud y sus sentimientos hacia su hermano habían cambiado. Y en parte, eso se lo debía a su hermana Lana.

Sonaba increíble, pero desde que Lincoln entrenó a su hermana para el concurso regional, se había vuelto mucho más amable, caballeroso y atento. Intentaba y lograba que la preparación para los concursos fuera mucho menos estresante y más divertida para los dos. Sin perder la seriedad que requería la preparación, buscaba más oportunidades para que ambos se relajaran; e incluso la invitaba de vez en cuando a que tomaran un helado en el parque.

Y así, sin querer ni proponérselo, Lincoln fue entrando en el duro corazón de la pequeña reina de belleza. En aquel mundo estresante y despiadado, Lincoln se convirtió en su ancla de estabilidad y relajación. Y es que hasta la despiadada Lola Loud necesitaba relajarse y dejar salir sus buenos sentimientos de vez en cuando.

La pequeña reina de belleza se acercó con cuidado a la puerta, dispuesta a tocar. Pero se topó con la sorpresa que estaba entreabierta. Entró despacio y sigilosamente, bastante apenada ante la posibilidad de ver a su hermano a medio vestir.

Lincoln estaba acostado en la cama, roncando suavemente y con un libro abierto sobre su pecho. Estaba completamente vestido, y parecía dormir profundamente.

Lola se sintió levemente decepcionada. Era una situación propicia, y ya hacía un poco de tiempo que había transitado de la repulsión a la curiosidad.

Por un momento, sintió la tentación de despertar a Lincoln para que le entregara su tiara. Pero se veía tan lindo y apacible...

La pequeña princesa sonrió, y se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo. Sería muy incómodo explicarle a Lincoln, o a cualquiera que pasara lo que estaba haciendo allí mientras su hermano dormía. Así que buscó rápidamente en el escritorio, y no tardó en descubrir su tiara.

Ya tenía lo que quería y estaba a punto de retirarse. Pero en el último momento, su mirada se topó con el rostro de su hermanito, y aquella boca sonriente que ahora se veía tan relajada y hermosa.

Miró rápidamente hacia el pasillo. Todo estaba despejado.

Se acercó sigilosamente a la orilla de la cama. Lo miró; se inclinó sobre él para contemplarlo mejor, y Lola sintió una cálida ola de sensaciones que derritieron su gélido corazón.

¿Algún día se animaría a decirle a Lincoln que lo quería? ¿A confesarle sus más íntimos sentimientos?

Era poco probable... y también era una lástima. Ni siquiera el hermoso Winston le había despertado emociones tan profundas como su hermanito.

Era tan noble y desinteresado... Cada vez se sentía peor por abusar tanto de él.

Sabía que todas lo hacían, pero eso no la aliviaba de sus propias culpas.

- _Linky... hermanito. Si supieras cuánto te quiero y cuánto te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí. Pero no puedo empezar a ser buena contigo, ¿verdad? Todas sospecharían si vieran que solamente soy buena contigo. Además... Soy tu hermana, ¿verdad? No puede haber nada entre nosotros._

De pronto se sintió muy triste. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse. Presentía que en el futuro, conocería a cientos de hombres mucho más atractivos y adinerados que su hermano. Y los tendría corriendo tras de ella como moscas tras la miel. Pero tal vez ninguno de ellos la amaría por lo que era: todos irían tras su belleza y su fama. Incluso a los siete años de edad, Lola Loud sabía muy bien que ese era el destino de muchísimas reinas de belleza.

Ni siquiera podría probar alguna vez sus labios. Esos labios gordezuelos que se sentían tan bien en sus mejillas.

O... ¿Acaso sí?

Una vez más, Lola se cercioró de que nadie viniera. Se decidió, y se acercó lo suficiente para depositar un suave beso en los labios de Lincoln.

El contacto duró menos de un segundo. Lincoln pareció no sentirlo, pero para ella fue como un choque eléctrico directo a su cerebro.

\- _Dios mío... Nunca creí que... los labios de Linky fueran tan..._

No pudo seguir pensando. Sus ojos se nublaron más; las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar, y cualquiera podría notar su maquillaje corrido. Era importante que se fuera, pero... No podía contra la intensidad de sus emociones. Sin saberlo, ese único beso que le dio a su hermano sería el patrón de comparación para todos los que daría en el futuro. Y pasarían muchos, muchos años para que volviera a sentir algo semejante.

Por un momento, tuvo el impulso de volverlo a besar. Pero Lincoln se acomodó en su cama, y ella se asustó temiendo pudiera descubrirla.

Salió rápidamente del cuarto. Sin embargo, le ganó el deseo de verlo una vez más. Lincoln descansaba tranquilo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Lola se sonrió a su vez. Se imaginó que su hermanito estaba feliz por lo que había sentido al recibir su beso; y la preciosa niña sonrió complacida.

La pequeña princesa le envió un beso con su manita, y cerró la puerta tras de sí.


	2. ¡Feliz aniversario! (Lanacoln)

**¡Feliz aniversario! (Lanacoln)**

Cuando Lincoln despertó, su esposa ya había salido. Miró el reloj e hizo un mohín de contrariedad. Al parecer, sus súplicas del día anterior no habían servido de nada.

Se vistió lentamente y miró la fotografía que estaba sobre el buró. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la imagen de su hermosa esposa y sus tres preciosos niños. Era imposible que estuviera enojado con cualquiera de ellos por más de unos minutos.

Pensó en ducharse, pero solamente iría un rato a su despacho. Todo estaba arreglado con varios días de anticipación. Los niños se quedarían encargados, y él podría dedicar toda la tarde y la noche a celebrar con su esposa. Pero... ya se habían ido.

Estaba a punto de irse al sanitario, cuando reparó en la hermosa carta que reposaba sobre la almohada de su esposa Lana. El sobre, hecho de papel muy fino, estaba decorado con un corazón hermosamente trazado. Lincoln lo tomó con ansiedad, y adentro encontró una carta manuscrita con la letra grande y fina de su mujer.

 _Amado mío:_

 _Hoy que cumplimos quince años de estar juntos, de amarnos, y compartir nuestra vida; me siento más feliz y agradecida que nunca. Cuando empecé a amarte, nunca pensé que fueras a corresponderme. Y cuando me correspondiste, no imaginaba la vida maravillosa que me esperaba a tu lado._

 _Por eso, en nuestro día especial, quise escribirte esta carta para decirte algunas cosas que llevo en mi corazón. Si no te las he dicho en persona, no es porque no confíe en ti, o porque tenga miedo de tu reacción. Para nada. De ti no he recibido otra cosa que no sea amor, respeto y consideración. Es por otra cosa._

 _Verás: la vida diaria es maravillosa. Pero siempre tenemos tantas ocupaciones, y tantas cosas que hacer y decir... Son tantas cosas tan urgentes; que es imposible hablar de todo lo que sentimos. Aunque sea tan importante._

 _En primer lugar, quiero que sepas que jamás, ni por un instante, he deseado que las cosas fueran de otra manera. Nuestra relación es prohibida, estigmatizada; odiada incluso... Todavía hay miembros de nuestra familia que no nos perdonan. Pero a pesar del miedo y el dolor que tuvimos que sufrir en su momento, mi amor por ti nunca ha disminuido._

 _¿Te acuerdas cuando Lola nos descubrió, en una de sus visitas intempestivas a la universidad? ¿Y lo rápida que fue para avisarle a toda nuestra familia? No sé tú, mi vida; pero yo todavía no logro perdonarla del todo. ¡Nos dificultó tanto las cosas! Pudo haber actuado de otra manera, ¿no? Nunca se me van a olvidar las caras de mamá y papá, cuando fueron a vernos al campus para reclamarnos y pedirnos explicaciones._

 _Dios mío, mi vida. ¡Aquella vez fuiste tan valiente! Papá y tú discutieron a grito pelado, y aunque nos amenazaron con retirarnos el apoyo; tú les dejaste bien claro que si yo te quería a mi lado, trabajarías para acabar la universidad y para mantenernos a ambos. Después de todo, ya éramos mayores de edad y no podían obligarnos a nada._

 _Ya no recuerdo, mi vida. ¿Cuánto tardaron en aceptar la situación? ¿Ocho meses, un año? Bueno, no importa._

 _Y luego las estúpidas peleas con Lori y Luan. Me sorprendió mucho de ella, en verdad. No fue capaz de tomarse las cosas a broma, como siempre lo predicó con sus chistes tontos :-)_

 _¡Pero benditas sean Leni, Lucy y Lisa! Ellas nos ayudaron a que los demás entendieran un poco. No todos, claro. Me duele que las tías Shirley y Ruth ya no nos hablen. Y de Lola y Lynn... Te confieso que siempre he tenido la sospecha de que están enamoradas de ti, y por eso se comportan como lo hacen. Pero en fin... Tú me escogiste a mí, mi vida._

 _Salimos adelante. Aquella vez y siempre, desde entonces._

 _Y luego, nuestros niños... ¡Ay, amor! ¿Sabes que nunca me vi como madre hasta que estuve contigo? Cuando supimos que venía nuestra pequeña Cris... Y luego Chad, y Max... Amo mi trabajo, pero tú y los niños lo son todo para mí. Y qué bueno que estuviste de acuerdo conmigo. ¿Por qué teníamos que seguir la estúpida costumbre familiar de ponerles nombres con L? Lacy, Loan, Lemy, Liby... ¿No se les ocurre algo más original?_

 _Me has ayudado a cumplir todos mis sueños, amor. Incluso aquellos que nunca sospeché que tenía. Me has llenado de amor... de pasión. Lo único que lamento es que no hayamos podido tener una familia grande y numerosa como la soñamos. Era demasiado riesgo para los niños. Nuestros tres pequeños tuvieron muchísima suerte._

 _Para acabar, solo te suplico que no estés enojado, amor. Tal vez creas que no te hice caso, pero sí que lo hice. Los niños y yo te tenemos una sorpresa. Prepárate para un pequeño secuestro._

 _Te adoro, mi vida. Más de lo que nunca llegué a soñar. A estas alturas de mi vida, mi único deseo es vivir a tu lado y envejecer juntos. No quiero ni necesito nada más. Y me alegra mucho saber que tú sientes lo mismo._

 _Tuya para siempre:_

 _Lana._

Lincoln terminó de leer la carta feliz y conmovido. Le dio un beso, y la guardó en su cajón de objetos privados. Era una de las cosas con las que pediría ser enterrado cuando muriera. Un pequeño tesoro de papel, que se quedaría para siempre en su memoria.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para vestirse antes de que Lana y sus niños lo tomaran por asalto. Su esposa se lo comió a besos; y los niños corrieron alrededor de ellos, ululando como búhos.

\- ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Vamos a partir el pastel!

\- Sí amor. Vamos. -dijo Lana, sin soltar a Lincoln de su apasionado abrazo-. Y luego estos tres se quedan con sus abuelos. Tú y yo nos vamos a pasar tres días solos al _Resort_ de Michigan.

\- ¡¿Eehh?! -exclamó Lincoln, completamente sorprendido-. ¡Pero yo no estaba preparado, y...

\- ¡Ah, ah! -dijo Lana, tocando su nariz con un dedo-. Te dije que te prepararas para un pequeño secuestro. ¿Desde cuándo el secuestrado decide lo que van a hacer con él?

Lincoln se encogió de hombros. Era imposible estar más feliz. Su mente volaba a mil por hora, imaginando todo lo que haría con su hermosa esposa en aquellos tres días que pasarían a solas...


	3. Nos quedamos solas (Loreni)

**Nos quedamos solas (Loreni) [+15]**

 ***.- Advertencia: este relato contiene una escena de** ** _yuri_** **ligero.**

Lori subió las escaleras de la vieja casa familiar. Al fin, la última de sus hermanas había partido. Todos estaban tristes y deshechos, pero ya todos eran adultos responsables y tenían compromisos familiares y laborales que cumplir.

Todos, excepto ella y Leni.

Suspiró. Cruzó el vano de la escalera y se dirigió al cuarto que había ocupado con su hermana 22 años antes. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, la detuvo el sonido apagado de los sollozos de Leni.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido y la vio recostada en la cama, con la cabeza oculta entre las rodillas. Sintió un dolor en el pecho al verla así.

\- _Leni, hermanita hermosa_ -pensó- _¿Qué has hecho en tu vida para estar así? ¡Tú no te merecías esto!_

Se sentía tan mal por Leni. ¡Y ella creía que le había ido mal en la vida! Después de su divorcio y la partida de su hijo a la universidad, ya no le quedaba nada; excepto el pequeño negocio que tuvo que cerrar cuando supo de la muerte de su madre.

\- _Pero Leni... ¡Dios mío! ¡Vaya historia de fracasos!_

Leni no podía evitar ser como era, y por culpa de eso le había ido muy mal en todo. No pudo entrar a la universidad y nunca pudo consolidarse con una pareja. Le fue bien un tiempo ayudando a su padre en su negocio, pero quedó completamente devastada cuando él, Lily y Lisa fallecieron en aquel desafortunado accidente.

Nadie logró superarlo por completo; pero su madre quedó tan afectada, que no tuvo ánimos para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. Su salud se volvió frágil, y quedó al cuidado de la única hija que no había logrado despuntar: Leni.

Ahora que mamá estaba muerta, ¿qué iba a ser de Leni?

Se acercó lentamente y le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

\- Leni...

\- Lori... ¿También tú ya te vas? ¿Me vas a dejar sola, hermanita? -susurró, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

Lori sintió que se desgarraba. ¡Dios, todo era tan injusto! Se sentó junto a Leni y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Hermanita... No me voy a ningún lado. Voy a estar aquí... Contigo.

Leni correspondió al abrazo y se tranquilizó por un momento. Pero no tardó en comenzar a llorar con más fuerza.

\- Mamá se fue, Lori... ¡Ya no tengo nada! Ojalá yo... me hubiera ido con ella.

\- ¡Shh! -Lori la tomó por el rostro y la apretó contra su cuello-. ¡Nunca digas eso, Leni! ¡Todos te amamos!

Leni se separó, y miró a su hermana con un gesto de desesperación.

\- Lori... Sé que soy muy tonta, pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta. ¿Viste que casi nadie me preguntó lo que iba a hacer? Solamente Lincoln ofreció ver por mí, y venir a visitarme la próxima semana. ¿No te das cuenta? ¡A nadie más le importo!

Lori no dijo más. Se limitó a abrazarla con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar. Era cierto, todos sabían que Leni era especial, pero nadie se preocupó nunca por ver sus necesidades. Y cuando comenzó a hacerse cargo de su madre enferma, todos respiraron aliviados. Leni se entretenía con eso, y parecía que sus problemas se habían terminado. A nadie se le ocurrió que su madre iba a faltar algún día, y que el apoyo emocional de Leni se perdería para siempre.

¿Y qué había hecho ella, la hermana mayor y la supuesta responsable de sus hermanos? Nada. Desentenderse, y dejar a Leni con toda esa carga durante años.

Tomó de nuevo su rostro y le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

\- Hermanita... Yo voy a estar contigo. ¡Te lo juro! No te vas a quedar sola.

Guiada por un impulso, Lori depositó un beso en la tersa mejilla de su hermana menor. La besó una y otra vez, buscando transmitirle su amor y sus emociones mediante el calor de sus labios. Al principio, Leni se sorprendió y nada más se dejó hacer. Pero los labios de Lori le trajeron recuerdos y sensaciones que había albergado muchos años antes, y que creía que estaban enterradas para siempre.

Lori siempre fue linda, y la edad no le había quitado nada de su belleza. Sus labios, hermosos y suaves, seguían irradiando esa particular calidez que siempre encantaba y tranquilizaba a Leni. Pero además, el peculiar aroma de su hermana comenzó a enardecer sus sentidos; a inflamarla con aquellos sentimientos olvidados. Y pronto estaba abrazando a su hermana, correspondiendo a sus besos con entusiasmo.

Cuando Lori sintió los labios de Leni, un viejo recuerdo se activó en su mente y su corazón. Aquella noche en la que, siendo niñas, una vieja película romántica las hizo sentir mucha curiosidad por los besos. Así que decidieron hacerlo para saber qué se sentía.

Terminaron dándose muchos, muchos besos; y se fueron a dormir exhaustas y satisfechas... Pero también muy culpables por lo que habían sentido.

Al paso de tantos años de vida, la culpa se había borrado y no las perturbó esta vez. Los besos tiernos pronto dieron paso a otros, mucho más intensos y apasionados. Ambas se dejaron llevar, arrastradas por las sensaciones y el amor soterrado que siempre sintieron la una por la otra. Gozaron juntas de sus cuerpos, tan diferentes a los de aquellas niñas delgadas y sin formas que habían sido treinta años atrás. Ahora los senos y las amplias caderas desbordaban las manos.

Las caricias fueron descendiendo sin prisas, para explorar poco a poco aquellos rincones olvidados durante tanto tiempo. Lori fue quien comenzó a besar el cuello y el pecho descubierto por el amplio escote del camisón. Leni gemía, susurrando suavemente y dejando que las manos de su amada hermana recorrieran su cuerpo. Ella misma se quitó el camisón, la ropa interior; y luego ayudó a Lori para que pudiera hacer lo mismo.

Aquella noche se transformó en una sinfonía de gemidos, jadeos; palabras de amor y deseo expresados en todos los tonos y formas. Las bocas recorrieron besando, succionando, lamiendo, mordiendo y acariciando cada rincón de aquellos cuerpos preciosos que la edad solo había hecho florecer y redondearse. Las lenguas se perdieron en los sexos, los vientres y los pezones de las amantes que se descubrían al fin, después de tantos años de espera ignota.

Toda la noche fue de ellas. Las hermosas mujeres se amaron sin prisa ni culpas de ninguna especie. Se detuvieron solamente cuando ambas, agotadas, fueron vencidas por el cansancio y se durmieron una en los brazos de la otra.

* * *

Al día siguiente despertaron felices, relajadas. Sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que habían estado en años. Prepararon juntas un sencillo desayuno y mientras lo disfrutaban, Leni reunió el valor para hacer la pregunta que le carcomía en el fondo de su corazón.

\- ¿Cuándo regresarás, cariño?

Lori sonrió. Tomó una de las hermosas manos de su hermanita; la besó, y la retuvo entre las suyas.

\- Nunca, corazón. Porque no pienso irme de aquí.

Leni se quedó con la boca abierta. Tenía miedo de haber escuchado mal. ¿Acaso su hermana había dicho que...

Lori se rio suavemente y se acercó para besarla en la mejilla.

\- Escuchaste bien, corazón. ¿A qué me voy? Nos quedamos solas, hermanita. Mi hijo ya no vive conmigo, y ya no tengo nada allá.

\- Pero... Tú negocio... tu casa...

\- Puedo volver a empezar. Sé que puedo hacerlo aquí, contigo. ¿Verdad que tú me ayudarás?

Leni se sonrojó. La cara de Lori era tan hermosa...

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, hermanita! Cuenta conmigo. Ahora, y para siempre.

Las mujeres sonrieron. Se acercaron, y se envolvieron en un cálido abrazo que perdió su aire fraternal cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer suavemente sus espaldas.


	4. Historia de mi familia (Luancoln, Liby)

**Breve historia de mi familia (Luancon, Liby)**

 **Por varias razones, no me agradan en absoluto "Los hijos del pecado". Pero Liby es la feliz excepción.**

 **Este pequeño relato está dedicado a los que, como yo, somos aficionados a la linda y simpática Liby Loud.**

Sentada en su mesa de trabajo, Liby Loud tenía cara de fastidio. Esperaba que, al cambiar a la enseñanza media, se acabaran cosas tan aburridas como las composiciones. Pero he ahí que estaba atrapada en el mismo reto estúpido de todos los años: una composición de 600 palabras con el tema: mi familia.

Se revolvió en el escritorio, pensando en abordar el trabajo con la misma cantilena de todos los años. Pero estaba tan aburrida que se puso a pensar en su madre, y sus guiones de televisión.

¿Cómo redactaría ella la composición?

La idea la hizo sonreír. Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse sobre el teclado de la computadora.

 _Breve historia de mi familia_

 _Érase que se era, en el Reino de la Normalidad, una linda familia que hacía del caos una forma de vida. Mamá y Papá solían desaparecerse, y dejar que los niños gobernaran la casa. Y cuando los once chicos gobernaban la casa, cualquier cosa podía suceder._

 _Once de familia en un reino en que la norma eran 2 hijos por mujer._

 _Diez chicas y un chico. Un hermoso niño albino que era el ayuda de cámara de todas la hermanas. Estas no lo trataban muy bien, pero a veces eran cariñosas y consideradas con él. Sobre todo cuando les remordía la conciencia, por lo abusivas que llegaban a ser._

 _El guapo chico peliblanco estaba acostumbrado a todo, y había aprendido a vivir y ser feliz de esa manera. En su interior, presentía que alguna recompensa llegaría a su vida. Lo que nunca imaginó, era que la recompensa estaba mucho más cerca de lo que él creía._

 _Una de las hermanitas, enamorada de las bromas y la comedia, ocultaba dos oscuros secretos: un carácter fundamentalmente depresivo que enmascaraba con sus bromas tontas, y su amor secreto y prohibido por el hermoso chico peliblanco que solo por casualidad era su hermano._

 _Adoraba su cara, sus manos... su sentido del humor. Adoraba el piso por el que caminaba y todos los momentos que le dedicaba. Pero la pobre chica sabía muy bien que su amor era prohibido, y lo ocultaba haciéndole las bromas más feroces y sangrientas._

 _Un buen día, la bella muchacha castaña se propaso con una broma y lastimó seriamente a su hermanito. Brutalmente arrepentida, lo cuidó y le ayudó en todas sus necesidades. Como el chico no podía utilizar sus manos, eso incluía... ya saben. Ayuda para acudir a lugares a los que normalmente se va solo._

 _La muchachita castaña estaba muy arrepentida. Le pedía perdón a su hermano todo el tiempo. A todas horas. Hasta que un día, cuando la muchacha estaba más triste y el muchachito más mortificado por verla sufrir, se abrazaron entre lágrimas y la bella muchacha confesó. El guapo muchachito peliblanco se sintió enternecido, y fue la primera de millones de veces que los labios de los niños se juntaron._

 _Pero la cosa no se detuvo allí, sino que progresó y progresó. Los hermanitos se ocultaban tras la fachada de su mágica hermandad, mientras caminaban y se besaban tomados de las manos. Y pronto, pero muy pronto; a las manos siguió todo lo demás. Disfrutaban de las glorias del amor y del sexo mientras construían hermosos castillos en el aire._

 _Y he ahí que un fatídico día, un horrible dragón de cabello rubio vino a derribar sus castillos imaginarios. Con el fuego de su rencor intentó destruir los hermosos lazos que los unían. Llamó a todos sus aliados, y muy pronto una tropilla de nueve dragones estaba presta para acabar con la relación prohibida de los jóvenes princesos._

 _Pero gracias a su valor, su determinación, y la ayuda de una pequeña amazona castaña y un ángel de rubia cabellera, lograron triunfar al final. Un supresor de genes letales ideado por la pequeña amazona les permitió cohabitar, tener una vida juntos, y una hermosa princesa cuya belleza y buen humor no pueden ser destruidos ni siquiera por el pavoroso aparato de ortodoncia que necesita utilizar._

 _Hoy, los hermosos princesos son los reyes del Reino de la Normalidad. Tienen trabajos exitosos y una niña que los adora. La madre es la reina de la comedia televisiva, y el padre un exitoso empresario líder en la distribución de cómics._

 _Y colorín colorado, este cuento no se ha acabado._

Liby repasó la composición: le faltaban unas cuantas palabras. La maestra toleraría eso, pero sabía muy bien que jamás se atrevería a mostrar esa historia en clase.

El problema es que le gustaba, y mucho. Así que decidió guardarla. Fue a la bodega para buscar unas tijeras y cinta adhesiva.

Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con que sus padres ya habían llegado; y estaban en una situación un tanto embarazosa. Se besaban con la intensidad propia de dos adolescentes, y sus manos habían bajado mucho más allá del sitio donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

La chica se sonrojó, pero a la vez se sintió enternecida y feliz. Los miró alternativamente, incapaz de decidir a cuál de los dos amaba más. Su madre era una eterna fuente de risas y alegría. Y su padre, un templo fortaleza, dulzura y apoyo.

Eran los mejores padres que una chica podía tener. Por eso, cuando se vieron en la necesidad de explicarle su verdadero origen, Liby solo se sintió un poco sorprendida. El hecho de que fueran hermanos no cambiaba lo maravillosos que eran; ni la hermosa vida que habían construido para su familia.

Carraspeó levemente, tan solo lo necesario para que sus padres se separaran. No les dio tiempo para decirle algo, porque enseguida se abrazó a los dos.

\- No se preocupen por mí -dijo la pequeña-. Sigan. Yo solo... quería abrazarlos. Me encanta que se amen.

Enternecidos, Lincoln y Luan abrazaron fuertemente a su muchachita, y la besaron cada uno en sus tersas mejillas. El aparato de ortodoncia los rozó ligeramente, pero ellos solo emitieron una risita.

Liby tuvo que hacer una nueva composición, pero no importaba. Era necesario proteger a los que amaba. ¡Hay tantas cosas que el mundo no necesita saber! Los dragones rubios se esconden bajo las piedras, a la vuelta de cada esquina... Y siempre están listos para atacar.

Ella era la nueva amazona castaña, dispuesta a cuidar del amor de sus padres para siempre.

Después de todo, ellos siempre la habían hecho feliz.


	5. Mío para siempre (Loricoln)

**Mío para siempre (Loricoln)**

Sentada sobre una lápida, Lori vio llegar a sus hermanos Lincoln y Lucy.

Sonrió con satisfacción. Sabía bien que esos dos no podían faltar a la cita. Lucy debía estar muriendo de entusiasmo, y Lincoln... Bueno, él haría cualquier cosa por sus hermanas. Cualquier cosa. Era seguro que por eso había accedido a acompañar a Lucy a aquel lugar del que preferiría estar bien alejado.

Al pensar en ello, Lori volvió a sentir enojo y resentimiento. ¡Su hermanito no se merecía eso! Había pasado casi dos años desde su partida, y sus hermanas no habían cambiado nada con él. Seguían siendo tan abusivas y aprovechadas como siempre.

Cuando vio llegar a Lincoln se le enterneció el corazón. Su hermanito estaba más guapo que nunca. Seguía teniendo el aspecto y el candor de un niño, pero Lori sabía que había cambiado. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hombrecito hermoso y deseable.

Dos años antes, su familia la hubiera llevado al psiquiatra por pensar así de su hermano. Pero todo había cambiado. Cuando supieron lo que le había pasado, la expulsaron de la familia e intentaron matarla. Claro, nunca le dijeron a Lincoln lo que había pasado. Nunca le aclararon que Lucy, tan descuidada y negligente, invocó a la criatura que la transformó para siempre. Y él, noble y preocupado como siempre, jamás desistió de su intento por encontrar a su querida hermana mayor. No podía entender por qué toda la familia parecía haber olvidado a Lori.

Todavía la semana anterior, Lincoln había ido a la Jefatura de Policía para saber si había habido algún avance en la investigación. Lori, que lo vigilaba desde tiempo atrás, no pudo reprimir el llanto cuando lo vio salir de la estación de policía, llorando y con una enorme foto en la que él y ella estaban abrazados.

Era tan hermoso... Lincoln la seguía amando y extrañando. Era el único de su familia que todavía se preocupaba por ella. Pues bien: esa misma noche se los quitaría para siempre. Los Loud no se merecían un hermano y un hijo como Lincoln. Se lo llevaría, y lo convertiría en su pareja para toda la eternidad. Sabía que no se iba a resistir: muy poco tiempo antes de la tragedia, Lincoln y ella formaron un lazo más estrecho que nunca, cuando se apoyaron mutuamente tras la traición de los hermanos Santiago.

¡Qué fácil fue engañar a Lucy! Una invitación, tipografía falsa, y ya estaba en el cementerio veinte minutos antes de la hora acordada. Tal como esperaba, empezaría a preparar todo lo necesario para el ritual por sí sola; y se olvidaría de la existencia de Lincoln después de haberlo obligado a ir.

La miró con una mueca de desprecio y odio. Lucy había invocado al ser que la convirtió en vampiro. Y en lugar de buscar una manera de ayudarla, convenció a su familia de que Lori ya no existía, y en su lugar solo había quedado un ser demoniaco. Durante mucho tiempo pensó en vengarse, en lastimarla. Pero al final se convenció de que aquello que estaba haciendo sería un castigo mucho peor. Lucy perdería casi el único sostén de sus locuras y estupideces.

Lincoln se apartó de Lucy. Esa era la oportunidad que Lori esperaba. Con el corazón brutalmente acelerado, Lori salió al paso de su amado hermanito menor, y le habló con la voz más dulce y tierna que pudo producir.

\- Linky... ¡Linky!

El muchachito se sobresaltó. ¿Acaso había escuchado la voz de Lori? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Dónde?

\- ¡Lori! ¡Lori! -gritó el peliblanco, intentando ubicar la fuente de la voz.

\- Aquí, hermanito. ¡Aquí estoy!

Lincoln corrió. Le pareció que la voz venía de la parte trasera de un mausoleo. Hacía allá corrió, y se topó con la magnífica figura de una mujer alta, rubia y muy hermosa; de formas voluptuosas y rotundas.

Sí. Había crecido y su cuerpo había madurado... Pero era Lori. ¡Su adorada hermanita mayor! La mujer por la que había llorado y suplicado en tantísimas noches solitarias.

Ella le sonrió y abrió los brazos. Por fin podía estar frente a él después de dos años de añorarlo y extrañarlo. Lincoln se sentía de la misma manera, y no dudó un solo instante en arrojarse a los brazos de aquella mujer tan amada.

\- ¡Lori! ¡Lori, hermanita! ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¿Dónde has estado, preciosa? ¿Qué te pasó?

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo era un poco menos cálido de lo que solía ser, pero su aroma tan peculiar seguía siendo el mismo. No pudo evitarlo. Estaba tan emocionado que cubrió el rostro de su hermana con besos y caricias.

Lori comenzó a hablar. Pero Lincoln la acalló poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

\- Está bien, hermanita. Ya me explicarás. No digas nada por ahora. ¡Ojalá jamás tuviera que soltarte!

Lori creyó morir de felicidad. Ya no necesitaba idear otra cosa, ni engañar o hipnotizar a Lincoln. Aquello le había salido del corazón, y ella estaba lista para conceder su deseo.

Lo besó en el rostro y fue bajando con sus besos hasta el cuello. El chico se dejó hacer. Estaba tan feliz, que no pensó que hubiera algo malo en que su hermanita le besara el cuello. Solo se estremeció cuando ella lo chupó con suavidad, y luego le clavó rápidamente sus colmillos.

No fue desagradable, ni doloroso. Solo sintió una leve presión en su cuello. Una sensación de exquisita sensualidad; y luego, que su fuerza y su voluntad lo abandonaban.

Lori succionó muy poco tiempo. No tenía intención de alimentarse de la sangre de su amado hermano. Solamente necesitaba que él estuviera en condiciones de aceptar su don.

\- ¿Me amas de verdad, Linky? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo para siempre?

\- No quiero separarme de ti jamás, mi amor -dijo Lincoln en un susurro, con lo último que le quedaba de voluntad.

Lori no perdió tiempo. Dejó al descubierto uno de sus hermosos pechos, lamió suavemente el pezón, y luego lo mordió con fuerza suficiente para hacerlo sangrar.

\- Bebe, hermanito -dijo la hermosa vampiresa, que sujetaba su seno mientras dos hilos de sangre comenzaban a empaparla-. Bebe de mi fuente de la vida eterna.

Al sentir el suave pezón de su hermana, Lincoln abrió la boca y comenzó a alimentarse de su tibia sangre. Cada trago le devolvía la fuerza, la voluntad, y lo hacía sentirse más fuerte que nunca. Lori disfrutaba la succión de los labios del chico; y para mayor deleite, observó de inmediato la manera en que su cuerpo cambiaba.

* * *

Aquella misma noche; Lincoln bebió el placer supremo de los labios y el cuerpo de su hermosa hermana. Era consciente de que su vida terrenal humana había terminado. Nunca podría volver a ver la luz del sol, pero ya no le importaba. Había ganado el amor eterno de aquella mujer a la que había adorado sin saberlo durante toda su vida como ser humano.

Los Loud lo llorarían, y lo buscarían por mucho más tiempo del que él había buscado a Lori. Ese sería su castigo y su pérdida; la culpa que los perseguiría de por vida. En cambio, Lori y Lincoln por fin dejaban de sufrir. El dolor había terminado. Los esperaba una eternidad de amor y de pasión construida entre los dos.


	6. Ironias del Loudcest (multiship)

**Ironías del Loudcest (poema multiship)**

 **Este** _ **dizque**_ **poema en prosa, es un divertimento basado en una poesía humorística que leí hace muchos años.**

 **Favor de no tomárselo en serio -)**

* * *

Leni amaba a Luna

La que amaba a Luan

La que amaba a Lynn

La que amaba a Lucy

La que amaba a Lana

La que amaba a Lola

La que amaba a Lisa

La que amaba a Lily

La que amaba a Lori

La que amaba a Lincoln

El que no amaba a nadie.

 **-O-**

Leni se convirtió en una empresaria prepotente y corrupta.

Luna se recluyó en un convento.

Luan quedó recluida en un manicomio.

Lynn se sometió a cirugía bariátrica para perder parte de sus 250 kilos de peso.

Lucy se dedicó a la comedia.

Lana regentea un bar.

Lola se convirtió en activista defensora de los derechos de los animales.

Lisa trabaja en un burdel.

Lily montó una fábrica de pañales.

Lori se convirtió en amante de Lincoln.

Y Lincoln se casó con Ronalda "Nie Nie" Santiago, que no tenía nada que ver con esta historia.


	7. El único que me ha amado (Lisacoln)

**Eres el único que me ha amado (Lisacoln)**

Tras recuperar el aliento, Lincoln se dio la vuelta para contemplar una vez más el rollizo y hermoso cuerpo de la bella mujer castaña que yacía a su lado: Lisa Loud. La brillante científica que había revolucionado la ciencia del siglo XXI. La receptora de dos premios Nobel en Química y Medicina. Una de las mujeres más admiradas del mundo. Una mujer excepcional, a menudo comparada con la mismísima Marie Curie. Tan genial e intimidante, que nunca hubo un hombre que se atreviera a acercarse a ella.

Ninguno, excepto su propio hermano: Lincoln Loud.

Lisa abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que su hermano la miraba. La hermosa castaña sonrió; y una vez más, Lincoln no pudo creer que nadie se hubiera interesado lo suficiente como para vencer sus temores y animarse a conquistarla. ¡Si era tan hermosa!

Lisa creía saberlo. Y había intentado explicarle.

\- Verás, Lincoln: cuando una hembra tiene un rango muy alto en la comunidad de cualquier especie animal social, se ve condenada con frecuencia al ostracismo y a la soledad. Por la sencilla razón de que la inmensa mayoría de los machos no pueden soportar ser pareja de alguien que tenga un nivel mayor que el de ellos. Es así de simple, y los científicos son parte de una especie animal social. No escapan a esas realidades.

Ella pretendía exponer un hecho concreto de la realidad, pero Lincoln siempre detectaba la sombra de pesar que cruzaba por su mirada cuando lo decía. Después de todo, Lisa era una mujer. Tenía los deseos y apetitos propios de cualquier mujer; sin importar el inmenso tamaño de su intelecto.

Lincoln extendió la mano y acarició suavemente su bonito rostro. La cara de Lisa casi no había cambiado con los años. Aún la recordaba de niña, con su eterno suéter verde y su aire de superioridad. Casi nada quedaba de ello.

Bueno... Sí seguía mostrándose superior; y a veces, un poco despectiva. Pero ya no lo hacía con él; y además, Lincoln sabía que aquello era una máscara. Un freno para no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos. Para evitarse heridas, decepciones, y alejar a las muchas personas indeseables que la acosaban cada vez que podían.

Aquella noche estaba ante la verdadera Lisa. La mujer hermosa y apasionada que amaba como una pantera en celo. La mujer que gozaba del sexo como ninguna otra que hubiera conocido.

Nadie conocía sus encantos como él. Los holgados pantalones y la bata que utilizaba disimulaban muy bien la rotundidad de sus encantos. Ocultaban esas piernas hermosamente modeladas; esos senos generosos y gloriosos que reaccionaban fácilmente con cualquier contacto. Ese cuerpo lleno de curvas que parecía hecho para hacer el amor. Ese cuerpo y esa pasión que lo volvía loco; y que le hacía olvidar todos los prejuicios, convencionalismos y temores que implicaba su relación.

Lisa tomó la mano que la acariciaba y se acercó hacia él, buscando el contacto con su cuerpo. No tuvieron que decirse nada. Se abrazaron, y sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso lleno de pasión; que prolongó por varios segundos. Se separaron solamente para sonreír y contemplarse.

Sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Pronto se dejarían llevar de nuevo por el deseo. Veinticinco años no pasaban en vano; ambos eran otras personas. Ambos buscaban en los brazos del otro el amor y el consuelo que la vida les había negado: un matrimonio fallido, la ausencia de un amor verdadero, y mil ilusiones rotas en irisados pedazos.

* * *

Lincoln nunca lo hubiera creído. Su hermana Lisa siempre fue tan superior e intimidante...

En su niñez y su juventud siempre fue una auténtica amenaza. Una investigadora muy poco ética y casi insensible; sin empatía ni consideración. No tenía más dios que su curiosidad científica, y ni más escrúpulos que sus ocasionales arranques de sentimentalismo. Siempre le tuvo miedo, esa era la realidad. Y por eso, se mantuvo tan alejado de ella como le fue posible. Sus mundos eran por completo diferentes; no tenían nada que compartir.

Lo que nadie imaginó, era que Lisa iba a crecer y a cambiar. Sus instintos y necesidades la alcanzaron, tal y como ocurre con cualquier otra mujer.

Los cambios físicos que tuvo en la adolescencia fueron sensacionales. Era, con diferencia, la más generosa en atributos físicos de su familia. Sus piernas, caderas, pechos y trasero destacaban admirablemente de las demás. La propia Lola había llegado a decir que envidiaba los atributos frontales de su hermana menor. Y para que Lola dijera eso...

Pero su físico siempre quedó a la sombra de su escasa disposición para mostrarlo. No sé arreglaba, no se depilaba ni se maquillaba. Su eterna bata, sus prendas holgadas y su carácter difícil no le ayudaban en nada. Y para colmo, Lisa no hizo nada para dar lugar a avances amorosos durante toda su adolescencia. Cuando por fin quiso hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde. Su fama y prestigio eran demasiado grandes. La doctora Lisa M. Loud estaba fuera de la liga de cualquiera; y eso incluía a muchos investigadores celosos de su fama, o con personalidades verdaderamente detestables.

Lincoln, en cambio, había tenido demasiados problemas con las mujeres. Tuvo una buena cantidad de novias y amigas cariñosas, pero nunca quedó plenamente satisfecho con ninguna de ellas. Al final, terminó casándose con una compañera de trabajo con la que creía entenderse; pero grande fue su decepción cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así. Se divorciaron tras tres años de relación difícil y frustrante.

Fue en esta difícil situación personal cuando él y Lisa coincidieron en una celebración del Día de Acción de Gracias, en la casa de sus padres. Todos se habían ido a dormir, y quedaron solamente ellos dos. El alcohol y las decepciones los hicieron soltar la lengua, y hablaron largas horas sobre sus decepciones amorosas y sus deseos frustrados. Ambos quedaron asombrados. Nunca imaginaron que sus deseos y maneras de pensar en el amor fueran tan parecidas.

A partir de aquella cena, nada fue igual para ellos. Comenzaron a frecuentarse primero, y a salir juntos después. Aunque sus mundos fueran tan distintos, sus visiones y experiencias amorosas se parecían demasiado. Tardaron muy poco en encontrar esa comprensión mutua y esa confianza que debieron construir desde la infancia.

La propuesta corrió a cargo de Lisa, desde luego. Ambos sentían tanta confianza mutua, que habían tocado el tema de las relaciones sexuales más de una vez. Para la mentalidad científica Lisa y su ausencia de prejuicios y convencionalismos, resultaba perfectamente natural. Ya se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo resultaba atractivo para Lincoln. Si ambos se gustaban y habían aprendido a guardar secretos, ¿por qué no ayudarse mutuamente a satisfacer sus necesidades?

Así que, simplemente, se lo propuso... Pero no sin buscar el sitio adecuado, y no sin rociarse antes con una ligera dosis de feromonas cuidadosamente calibradas para actuar específicamente sobre Lincoln. Por supuesto, el joven peliblanco no tuvo ninguna posibilidad de resistirse. La combinación de las feromonas, junto con las breves prendas de lencería que utilizó Lisa, fue un coctel imposible de resistir.

Lo que nunca tuvieron en cuenta, es que el sexo no lo era todo entre ellos. Había amor, preocupación, identificación y romance. Muy pronto se volvieron completamente adictos el uno al otro. Dejaron de buscar otras parejas, y se las arreglaron para pasar tiempo juntos y hacer el amor al menos tres veces por semana.

Cayeron en una trampa que se tendieron a sí mismos; y ahora no podían, ni querían escapar de ella. Así que continuaron y continuarían, aunque tuvieran que mantener sus encuentros clandestinos durante toda la vida.

* * *

Aquella gloriosa noche, una vez que consumaron su segundo acto de amor, Lincoln y Lisa permanecieron abrazados. Ella cerró los ojos, y Lincoln acarició su rostro suavemente, dibujando el contorno de los preciosos labios con las yemas de los dedos.

\- Lisa... yo... -comenzó Lincoln, pero ella lo interrumpió.

\- Yo lo sé, Linky. Eres el único que me ha amado. Yo también te amo, ¿lo sabes? Te amo mucho. Yo también lo deseo. Ojalá pudiera estar contigo para siempre.

\- ¿Y si nos fuéramos a otra parte? ¿Tú y yo solos?

Lisa abrió los ojos, y le dirigió esa mirada que él conocía tan bien.

Lincoln suspiró. ¡Ojalá su hermanita lo dejara soñar un poco! Pero no. Ya lo habían hablado: sus carreras, su familia... La fama de Lisa, que se extendía por todos los rincones del mundo...

Sencillamente era imposible. Tenían que resignarse a vivir y disfrutar ese amor clandestino por todo el tiempo que durara.

\- Bueno. ¿Al menos, me dejarás invitarte a comer el fin de semana? No tiene nada de raro que la científica más brillante del mundo salga a comer con su hermano, ¿no crees?

Lisa sonrió, abrazó a Lincoln y le dio un beso en su pecho desnudo.

\- Claro que sí, Linky. Eso me gustaría mucho. Pero... ¿acaso ya tiene que irte? Son las dos de la madrugada. No amanecerá hasta dentro de cuatro horas con cinco minutos.

El hombre peliblanco sonrió. Lisa era siempre Lisa. Tan exacta y metódica... Y en parte por eso, la amaba.

\- Claro que no me iré, preciosa. Ven aquí.

El rostro de Lisa se coloreó con un ligero rubor, pero no vaciló en fundir su cuerpo con el de su hermano. Volvieron a besarse y abrazarse; a llenarse de caricias. A disfrutar del preludio de la danza del placer, que dibujarían sus cuerpos por tercera vez aquella noche...


	8. CRISPRCas10-L (Lisa)

**CRISPR/Cas10-L (Lisa)**

 **No sabía si incluir este relato entre los de Loudcest o los de Anti Loudcest, ya que no es propiamente una historia Loudcest.**

 **Pero... el Loudcest juega un papel muy importante aquí. Lean, y sabrán por qué ;-)**

* * *

Sentada frente a su computadora, Lisa Loud meditaba profundamente; intentando organizar sus pensamientos y sus acciones.

Desde la muerte de Darcy, no había intentado siquiera volver a trabajar en un proyecto relacionado con las ciencias médicas. Pero esto era muy diferente.

Se trataba de salvar una vida.

No podía fallar. Tenía que considerar con mucho cuidado todos los pasos que iba a dar.

No es que le fuera imposible idear una estrategia, sino que tenía años sin abordar el enfoque biológico. Las ciencias médicas habían avanzado mucho desde entonces, y ya no estaba bien empapada en los nuevos desarrollos y publicaciones.

Después de meditar un rato, ya tenía el esbozo de una estrategia. Abrió el bloc de notas de su computadora y comenzó a dictar.

\- Primero: revisar toda la literatura relevante sobre edición de DNA eucarionte y humano. Considerar exhaustivamente todas sus ventajas y limitaciones.

"Segundo: Revisar los tratados y revisiones más recientes sobre terapia génica en humanos, incluyendo desarrollos en especies murinas y primates.

"Tercero: contemplar posibilidades de mejora y superación de las limitaciones existentes.

"Cuarto: documentarse ampliamente sobre la genetopatogenia de la enfermedad de Niemann-Pick.

"Cinco: considerar, entre los contactos personales, quienes pueden secuenciar rápidamente macronucleótidos de DNA en grandes cantidades.

Prosiguió así por un rato, detallado los elementos de su plan. Lego, puso a trabajar sus algoritmos de búsqueda y selección de información, conectados con bases de datos de todo el mundo.

El proceso tardaría unos minutos. Mientras esperaba, su mirada cayó en las dos fotografías que adornaban su escritorio: Una joven morena con una gran sonrisa, y una pareja conformada por un chico con cabello blanco y una hermosa joven rubia muy sonriente.

Al encontrarse sola, Lisa se permitió la debilidad de dejar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Allí estaban las tres personas más importantes de su vida. Darcy, su eterna amiga. La chica maravillosa que la había ayudado a mantenerse cuerda y en contacto con su humanidad durante tantos años. Su alegría y espontaneidad siempre fueron el contrapeso indispensable para que Lisa no se viera absorbida por completo por el trabajo, y perdiera de vista su esencia humana.

Y sus hermanos, que la habían apoyado en todo momento. Sobre todo después de que Darcy murió. Si ellos no la hubieran apoyado y consolado, seguramente Lisa hubiera acabado con su propia vida.

Miró por un momento la burda prótesis de su brazo izquierdo. Nadie, excepto ellos dos, podía entender por qué no se había fabricado algo mejor y más sofisticado. Era un recordatorio permanente de lo que debía y no debía perder de vista como científica.

La computadora terminó su búsqueda, y Lisa comenzó de inmediato a devorar la literatura. Allí estaban los artículos clásicos, y el que inició la verdadera revolución de la terapia génica: el artículo de la revista _Science,_ escrito por Doudna, Charpentier y sus colaboradores.

En cuestión de horas devoró el manuscrito que describía la tecnología CRISPR/Cas9, y toda la enorme cascada de artículos en los que se vino utilizando el sistema CRISPR, y sus evoluciones posteriores.

Lisa se sintió asombrada. ¿Por qué se había abandonado la tecnología basada en Cas9? Era cierto: la endonucleasa cortaba en lugares donde no debía, e introducía amplias modificaciones indeseables en el DNA. En esas condiciones, el remedio resultaba mucho peor que la enfermedad. Pero, ¿acaso eso era motivo para abandonar una herramienta tan prometedora? ¿No era posible hacer que la enzima fuera mucho más específica? Quizá se podía introducir algún sistema de reparación y control de daños que asegurara la especificidad absoluta del corte y la integridad del DNA.

LIsa se puso a pensar en ello, y pasó las siguientes horas considerando todas las aristas del problema.

Entre más lo pensaba, más se entusiasmaba. Todas las herramientas que necesitaba para darle una solución a sus hermanos estaban a su alcance. O podían ser desarrolladas rápidamente.

Por supuesto, tenía que ser cuidadosa y responsable como nunca antes lo había sido. Se trataba de un ser vivo. De un bebé. ¡Su sobrino!

Ellos simplemente no querían deshacerse del bebé. Ya lo habían diagnosticado como portador del par de genes de la enfermedad de Niemann-Pick, durante sus análisis prenatales. Todos los genetistas a los que consultaron aconsejaban el aborto terapéutico por enfermedad genética; pero ellos habían rechazado hablar siquiera del asunto.

\- Aunque sea un día... ¡Quiero tener en mis brazos a mi hijo! -había dicho Lincoln.

\- ¡No voy a asesinar al pequeñito que crece en mi vientre! -dijo ella.

Y luego, toda la familia. Los pocos que los apoyaban, y todos los que los odiaban. Los que hablaban del castigo divino por el abominable crimen del incesto.

Lisa estaba mucho más allá de esa discusión. Ellos estaban juntos porque se amaban; y habían decidido tener a su bebé porque deseaban el fruto de su unión. No había nada más que entender. Eran así, y ya.

Pero, ¿acaso el niño tenía que morir? ¿De verdad estaban condenados a perder a ese pequeño fruto del amor verdadero?

Pues no. No lo perderían, si ella podía hacer algo al respecto.

* * *

Corregir el defecto principal del sistema no fue tan difícil. La ayudaron sus extensos conocimientos en nanotectología. El sistema CRISPR/Cas9 podía ser complementado por una nanosonda inteligente que se uniera a los sitios de corte de la enzima, y corroborara que la cadena a cortar fuera exactamente la que se buscaba.

Luego, el complejo enzimático podía complementarse con reparasas de DNA y mecanismos que aseguraran el control completo del enrollamiento de la doble hélice. Así no se introducirían errores ocasionados por la liberación de las fuerzas tensiles de la molécula.

En tercer lugar, todo el complejo sería inactivado y degradado de inmediato, tras haber cumplido su misión. Así, no existirían posibilidades de que el complejo de enzimas causara problemas en otra parte del genoma.

Lisa pasó los siguientes días cobrando favores y trabajando con equipos de avanzada en instalaciones muy secretas. Estaba sumamente cansada, pero se exigía a sí misma sin cesar. El tiempo apremiaba para el pequeñito que se desarrollaba en el vientre de su hermana, así que no podía darse el lujo de descansar. Incluso, recurrió a diversos preparados de drogas para mantenerse despierta.

Al final, sus esfuerzos se vieron coronados por el éxito. Su sonda de corte del DNA era un éxito. Cortaba solo donde debía cortar, y nada más. Sintetizar los fragmentos de DNA y crear un mecanismo para integrarlos en las células sin error fue mucho más sencillo. El reto que le consumió mayor cantidad de tiempo, fue idear un sistema que permitiera integrar el gen sano en billones de células a la vez.

Cuando venció el problema técnico, el sistema de terapia génica CRISPR/Cas10-L estaba listo.

En unos días más logró "curar" cultivos celulares, y ratones de laboratorio en gestación. Había logrado un avance revolucionario en terapia génica, y lo hizo en menos de un mes.

Y finalmente, la parte más difícil. Sus contactos le ayudaron a ponerse de acuerdo con unos padres desesperados que ya habían perdido a otro hijo. Ellos se prestaron para la prueba definitiva. No tenían nada que perder, y quizá podrían retener a su hija, si el experimento de Lisa tenía éxito.

La prueba sería larga y tomaría más de un mes, pero no existía otro recurso. El tiempo apremiaba, y Lisa en persona supervisó la terapia administrada a la pequeña.

Aparentemente, el éxito fue completo. Faltaban muchas pruebas complementarias, pero ya no había tiempo. El bebé de sus hermanos ya estaba empezando a metabolizar lípidos. Sus neuronas ya empezaban a llenarse de esfingósidos. NO había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Sus hermanos no se convencían. Necesitaban más pruebas. No querían que su niño fuera un simple conejillo de indias para otro experimento de Lisa. La joven científico tuvo que describirles paso a paso lo que había hecho, la manera en que actuaba su terapia en el organismo, y los beneficios que recibiría su bebe. Pero ni siquiera ellos fueron tan reticentes como el Comité de Bioética que intervino en el asunto. Cuando finalmente se logró la aprobación de todos, el bebé ya estaba cerca de su nacimiento.

Pasaron las semanas y los meses. Los controles resultaron negativos. El bebé se desarrollaba con total normalidad, y las biopsias mostraban que el contenido de esfingolípidos de sus neuronas cerebrales se mantenía en rangos normales. La primera bebé al que trató también se desarrollaba muy bien.

Lisa fue aclamada en todas partes como benefactora de la humanidad. La más grande, después de Louis Pasteur. Su invento de terapia génica sencilla y segura prometía una verdadera revolución en el tratamiento de las enfermedades genéticas.

Pero todo eso no le importaba.

Lo único que importaba era el bienestar de su sobrino. Un niño diagnosticado con la variante de la enfermedad que su sobrino tenía, no solía llegar a los tres años de vida; y mucho menos aprendía a hablar. Así que, cuando pudo deshacerse de sus muchas ocupaciones y fue a visitar la casa de sus hermanos, se encontró con la maravillosa sorpresa de un precioso niño rubio que ya comenzaba a caminar.

Sus hermanos se la comieron a besos. La pequeña Lisa había salvado a su familia, y a quién sabe cuantos millones de personas en el futuro.

En el futuro distante, la doctora Lisa Loud sería vista como una heroína y como una villana. Ganaría más dinero del que hubiera podido soñar, y sería reconocida por los círculos científicos de todo el mundo. Pero nada superaría jamás la impresión que se llevó cuando cargó en sus brazos a su pequeño sobrino, y él la abrazó con fuerza mientras pronunciaba suavemente una sencilla palabra de tres letras:

\- Tía... Tía...

Lisa lo abrazó con fuerza. Fue la primera vez desde la muerte de Darcy que volvió a llorar.


	9. Amor puro (Lunacoln)

**Amor puro (Lunacoln)**

\- Mamá -dijo entusiasmada la pequeña Luna -. ¡Cuando sea grande, me voy a casar con Lincoln!

Rita sonrió, y estuvo a punto de reírse. Sin embargo, logró contenerse en el último momento. ¿Por qué burlarse de su pequeña e inocente hija? La niña solo tenía seis años. No tenía una idea clara de lo que significaba estar casada. Ni de todo lo que ello implicaba.

Al contrario, Rita se sentía agradecida de que una de sus hijas mayores se hubiera apegado tanto a Lincoln. Luna se había enamorado del bebé desde el mismo momento en que llegó con él a la casa. Incluso tuvo una pequeña, pero encarnizada discusión con Lori sobre quién de ellas sería la primera en darle su biberón.

\- Bueno... -respondió Rita en tono muy suave- Los dos son muy pequeños todavía, mi amor. Aún no debes pensar en esas cosas. Además, Lincoln es tu hermanito. No se supone que deban casarse.

\- ¡Pero Cleopatra se casó con su hermano, mami! Eso me dijo la maestra de la escuela. ¿Por qué Linky y yo no podemos hacer lo mismo? -insistió la pequeña.

\- Porque nosotros no somos egipcios, amor. Además, los científicos se han dado cuenta de que casarse entre hermanos no es lo mejor.

\- ¿Y por qué? -preguntó Luna con curiosidad.

Rita se sintió inquieta, y decidió zanjar definitivamente la cuestión.

\- Algún día te contaré, mi amor. Pero ahora no. Estoy un poco ocupada, tesoro. ¿Puedes ir a vigilar a tu hermanito?

\- ¡Claro! -exclamó la pequeña, alejándose a saltitos.

* * *

Luna tocaba una melodía en su pequeña flauta de plástico. A pesar de su corta edad, la niña tocaba muy bien; y era capaz de arrancar al instrumento sonidos suaves, bellamente modulados, y sin sonoridades desagradables. El pequeño Lincoln la miraba embelesado, casi sin parpadear. A momentos, cerraba los ojos para dejarse llevar por las notas de la alegre melodía.

Cuando terminó, Lincoln se puso a gritar y aplaudir de puro deleite. Luna se sentía feliz y orgullosa de que a su hermanito le gustara tanto su música. Ya se aprestaba a tocar otra melodía, cuando Lori y Leni llegaron corriendo a la sala y encendieron la televisión.

\- ¡Luna, ven y trae a Lincoln! –gritó Lori, entusiasmada-. ¡Es hora de nuestro programa favorito!

\- ¡Claro que sí! –contestó la niña castaña-. ¡Ven, Linky! Vamos a ver la televisión.

Le tendió los brazos, y el pequeño corrió hacia su hermana. Luna lo abrazó, lo cargó; y con una habilidad insospechada, recogió su mantita y su chupón.

\- Vámonos, Linky -dijo, y se llevó al pequeño a su sillón favorito. El niño pidió el chupón enseguida. Luna sonrió, lo envolvió en su mantita y le dio el chupón. El bebé se relajó de inmediato, y pronto se quedó dormido.

Luna sonrió y arrulló tiernamente al pequeño. Le encantaba el contacto del tibio cuerpecito entre sus brazos. Su delicioso aroma. Su linda carita adornada con unas cuantas pecas, y su suave cabellera blanca.

Estrechó a Lincoln contra su pecho, y le dio un beso en la frente. Después, se puso a ver el programa de televisión con sus hermanas. En un momento dado, la pareja protagonista de la serie se dio un apasionado beso.

Lori y Leni suspiraron, pero Luna no dijo nada y miró con gran atención lo que ocurría en la pantalla. Su mente infantil y sin malicia se puso a imaginar lo que se sentiría dar un beso. Juntar los labios así con una persona a la que se ama, como se amaban los protagonistas.

Volteó a ver a Lincoln y está vez, su rostro enrojeció. Sin quererlo, se Imaginó a Lincoln crecido y a ellos dos como la pareja de la serie.

Por supuesto, nadie la vio. La niña estrechó a su hermanito con un poco más de fuerza, y colocó la mejilla contra su cabello.

* * *

Unos minutos más tarde, el programa había terminado. Era hora de la siesta de Lincoln, y Luna se ofreció para llevar a su hermanito a la cuna. Su madre confiaba en ella para hacer esa tarea, porque ni siquiera ella misma era tan tierna y cuidadosa con Lincoln como su tercera hija.

La pequeña castaña acomodó al bebé y le quitó el chupón. El pequeño ni siquiera se movió; continuó roncando acompasadamente.

Luna lo miró una vez mas, y se quedó embelesada. ¡Era tan hermoso! Esa carita tan tierna. Esos labiecitos húmedos y brillantes...

De pronto, se acordó del programa, y se imaginó besando esos pequeños labios.

Sintió un poco de pena al principio, pero el bello rostro de su hermanito era una tentación irresistible.

A fin de cuentas, ¿por qué no? Ella lo amaba mucho. Muchísimo. Y a Lincoln le encantaba estar con ella. ¿Qué más daba que fuera su hermanito? Aunque su mamá tuviera razón y no pudieran casarse, quizá podía darle un pequeño besito. Después de todo, nadie lo iba a saber.

Se asomó al pasillo y no vio a nadie. Cerró la puerta. Llena de temor y nerviosismo, se acercó lentamente a su hermanito dormido. Con gran timidez, depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

Se retiró, sorprendida. La sensación de los labiecitos de Lincoln fue deliciosa y electrizante. Su corazón latía desbocado, y se puso a mirar en todas direcciones; sin poder creer lo que había hecho.

Sus mejillas se encendieron. Estaba demasiado dividida entre el placer y la culpa. Le había encantado lo que hizo, pero sentía que no estaba bien. Lincoln ni siquiera estaba despierto. No le había preguntado, y simplemente tomó lo que quiso sin tener ninguna consideración por él.

Se sintió tan mal, que sus ojos se humedecieron. Estaba a punto de llorar.

En ese momento, el bebé cambió de posición; suspiró de placer, y en su pequeño rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

\- Una... E quelo, Una... -balbuceó, antes de comenzar a roncar de nuevo.

Luna se quedó boquiabierta. Apenas podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Acaso su hermanito dijo...

\- _¡Sí! ¡Síiii! -_ pensó la pequeña- _¡Linky dijo que me quiere!_

Se sintió tan emocionada, que comenzó a llorar de alegría.

.


	10. ¿Algún día me atrevere? (Lucycoln)

**¿Algún día me atreveré a besarte? (Lucycoln)**

La pequeña gótica lo vio llegar, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Un calorcito agradable comenzó a subir por sus mejillas, encendiédolas y coloreándolas. Tuvo que apartar la vista antes de que el rubor e su rostro fuera más evidente.

\- ¿Estás lista, Lucy? ¿Nos vamos ya? -dijo el niño de cabello de nieve, extendiendo una mano para tomar la de la pequeña.

\- C-claro, Lincoln. Vamos.

Salieron de la casa tomados de la mano. Lucy hacía enormes esfuerzos por no dejarse llevar por la pena y el miedo. En realidad, no tenía por qué sentirse así: Lincoln era el chico más noble y atento que hubiera conocido. Él jamás se burlaría de ella, pasara lo que pasara.

Era algo maravilloso... ¡Lincoln y ella iba solos hacia el parque! ¡Solos, sin tener que acompañar a alguna de sus hermanitas menores! Lucy estaba tan sorprendida y deleitada, que sentía ganas de gritar.

Sabía muy bien que en realidad no había nada de qué sorprenderse. LIncoln era siempre tan atento con ellas... Lo raro hubiera sido que se negara. Si embargo, siempre que cualquiera de ellas iba con Lincoln a algún lugar, era con un propósito concreto: arreglar un asunto, hacer alguna actividad pendiente, entrenar o prepararse algo... Por lo menos a para jugar, en el caso de las más pequeñas.

Pero salir por salir, como si fuera a una cita, era la primera vez que ocurría. Ninguna de sus hermanas había gozado de ese privilegio, hasta donde Lucy sabía. Era una novedad... y le había tocado a ella.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a algo en concreto, Lucy? ¿Quieres que te ayude a hacer poesía sin que nos molesten? - había preguntado Lincoln.

\- No -respondió ella, y agradeció que su espesa cabellera impidiera que se vieran sus ojos- Simplemente, quiero que salgamos al parque. Quiero pasear contigo. Eso es todo.

¿Fue su imaginación, o los ojos de Lincoln de verdad se iluminaron?

Al final, eso no importó. Su hermanito aceptó, y acordaron aquella cita

Mientras caminaban, Lincoln conversaba animadamente; pero Lucy no prestaba mucha atención en lo que decía. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando su perfil. Su atractivo rostro moteado de pecas, con su indomable mechón blanco... Sus ojos eternamente alegres y chispeantes.

\- _¿Cuando pasó esto, Lincoln?_ -se preguntaba- _¿Cuándo fue que me enamoré de ti?_

La Princesa Pony, claro. Todo empezó con el estúpido asunto del inodoro atascado. Y la manera en que Lincoln se echó la culpa, y soportó semanas de burlas para cubrirla.

Amor... Palabra mágica que tomó un sentido completamente diferente cuando al fin aceptó sus sentimientos por Lincoln. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su corazón saltaba de alegría con solo verlo; cuando la abrazaba, aunque fuera por unos segundos.

¡Qué diferentes y artificiales resultaron ser su amores por Edwin, Silas y Rocky! Edwin, ese ser ficticio que jamás podría corresponderle. Silas y Rocky, ideales de niños que en realidad no tenían el menor interés en el amor. No habían hecho nada para ganarse el cariño y la consideración que llego a sentir por ellos.

Pero Lincoln siempre estaba allí. El sí la apoyaba con sus intereses; la comprendía como ni siquiera Luan era capaz de hacerlo. La confortaba, la animaba; y la había protegido incluso de las burlas de sus hermanas. La pequeña Lucy tenía que admitirlo: con respecto a sus sentimientos, se parecía más a la Princesa Pony que a sus amados vampiros. Pero al igual que para los vampiros, las barreras de la ley y de la sangre representaban muy poco para ella

Sus ojos se volvieron para mirarlo. Sus labios se veían tan lindos y relucientes...

\- _Lincoln_ -pensó-. _¿Algún día me atreveré a besarte? ¿Algún día podré sentir el calor de tus labios sobre los míos?_

La pequeña gótica sonrió. Sin duda, eso sería maravilloso.

La tarde transcurrió de manera apacible y calmada. Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo conversando, caminando alrededor del parque, y comiendo helados. Al final, se dirigieron a un rincón. Se sentaron juntos a la sombra de un árbol, y Lucy le mostró a Lincon los últimos poemas que había escrito.

El chico peliblanco sonreía, cerraba los ojos y escuchaba.

\- Tus poemas han cambiado, Lucy. Ya no son tan oscuros y tétricos. No lo sé, ero parece que al fin albergas sentimientos nuevos y mucho más hermosos en tu alma.

\- Puede ser. Quizá tengo nuevos motivos de alegría -dijo ella, evitando la mirada de su hermano.

\- Eso es bueno. ¿Sabes Lucy? Eres una chica maravillosa. Siempre supe que en el fondo de tu alma había espacio para cosas más alegres que los amores imposibles y las historias de vampiros. No es que todo eso sea malo, pero... Eso no es todo lo que tú eres, Lucy. Yo lo intuía, pero ahora lo sé. Y ahora me doy cuenta de por qué te gusta tanto la Princesa Pony.

\- ¿De verdad? -susurró ella, y supo que esta vez no podría contener su rubor.

Lincoln extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

\- Claro que sí. La princesa Pony eres tú, Lucy. Quiza todavía no te sientes así, y sé que nunca perderás tu gusto por las cosas tétricas y obscuras. Pero me gustaría que supieras una cosa:

Lucy lo miró. Una ráfaga de viento sopló; corrió el cabello de Lucy y, por un instante, Lincoln pudo admirar el color azul profundo de sus ojos.

No se contuvo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

\- Seas lo que seas... Te guste lo que te guste... Yo siempre te amaré, hermanita.

Lucy pensó que se desmayaría. El contacto del cuerpo de Lincoln era tan bueno... Tan reconfortante.

Lo miró, y se dio cuenta de que sus labios estaban solamente a unos centímetros de los suyos.

En otras circunstancias, nunca lo hubiera intentado; pero su hermanito la tenía bien abrazada. Eso la hacía sentir muy bien. Le daba valor; y gracias a eso, cedió al deseo irrefrenable de robar un beso de los labios de Lincoln.

Se acercó, y ya no fue capaz de contenerse. Tocó los labios del pequeño con los suyos.

Nunca imaginó que el contacto sería tan suave y dulce. Estuvo a punto de echarle los brazos al cuello, pero no se atrevió... Por el momento.

Porque tras un leve instante de vacilación y sorpresa, Lincoln hizo algo que ella jamás esperó:

Acarició su cabello, cerró los ojos, y prolongó el suave contacto durante varios segundos más.

.


	11. Cosplay (Lenicoln)

**Cosplay (Lenicoln)**

 _Este Lenicoln lo escribí ya hace bastante tiempo. No lo había publicado en Fanfiction, porque no encontraba la manera de hacerlo._

 _Me explico: p_ _ara entender cabalmente la historia, se necesita conocer dos imágenes: en una de ellas, Leni aparece con un super sensual disfraz de Misty (personaje de Pokemon). Esa imagen es la que me inspiró toda la situación que desarrollé en el relato._

 _En la segunda imagen, Lincoln y Leni aparecen de una manera muy graciosa. Si desean verla, solamente den una mirada a mi imagen de ávatar. Con ello podrán entender el final de la historia._

 _Al fin me decidí a publicarlo, porque asumo que los buenos amantes del Lenicoln conocen muy bien las dos imágenes. Son muy populares, y ambas las tomé del Loud Booru._

* * *

\- Leni... ¿En serio vas _así_ a la fiesta de disfraces? -preguntó Luna, mirando a su hermana mayor con incredulidad.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! -respondió la rubia entusiasmada-. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es bonito?

\- A... ¡Ajá! -se apresuró a contestar Luan, igual de incrédula que la castaña.

Claro. El disfraz era _muy bonito_. Demasiado bonito y sexy, en realidad. Tanto, que de seguro Leni atraería las miradas de los chicos durante toda la noche. Y quizá algunos no se conformarían solo con verla.

Leni las miraba sonriendo, pero su sonrisa se extinguió un poco cuando miró los rostros demudados de sus hermanas.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Como que... En realidad el disfraz se ve mal, ¿cierto? -dijo, comenzando a ponerse triste.

\- Err... No. No se ve mal, Leni. Pero... ¿sabes? Quizá debiste elegir un modelo menos... revelador.

Leni se volteó a ver en el espejo, y no comprendió bien cuál era el problema. El disfraz la había fascinado desde el primer momento. Era muy parecido a la vestimenta de Misty, de la caricatura Pokemón. A Leni le pareció muy divertida la idea de vestirse como ella; y se enamoró del disfraz cuando se dio cuenta de que la camisola, en lugar de ser amarilla, era turquesa; su color favorito. No pareció darse cuenta de que la camisola y los pantalones cortos eran mucho más cortos que lo habitual.

La camisola no tenía mangas y era bastante ajustada. Resaltaba mucho los senos medianos de la muchacha, y dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su hermoso vientre plano. Los pantalones cortos ni siquiera cubrían la totalidad de los bien formados glúteos.

\- Bueno... yo creo que es bonito. Y me salió bastante caro. ¡Sería una pena si no me lo puedo llevar!

Luna y Luan intercambiaron una mirada significativa. Si ellas o Lori hubieran estado disponibles, quizá no habría mayor problema. Pero Leni iba a ir sola, y de seguro comenzarían a acosarla inmediatamente.

\- Leni... El disfraz no se ve bien. Llevarlo podría ser... Bueno, bastante peligroso para ti.

Leni las miraba cada vez más confundida.

\- Pero... ¡Si no tiene listones, ni faldas largas! No es como que me voy a tropezar con él, ni nada parecido.

Luan exhaló un suspiro. ¡Otra vez, Leni no entendía nada! Por fortuna, en ese momento se le ocurrió lo que podía hacerse. Respiró profundo, palmeó el hombro de su hermana mayor, y le habló en el tono más condescendiente que pudo.

\- Mira Leni... Hagamos esto: lleva tu disfraz y diviértete. Llamaré a una de mis amigas para que te eche un ojo durante la fiesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Dicho esto, ella y Luna salieron de la habitación, dejando a Leni confundida y preocupada.

No podía entenderlo. ¿Acaso el disfraz se veía tan mal? ¿Por qué consideraban que era peligroso?

¿A quién preguntarle? Sus padres no estaban. Lynn y Lucy carecían de todo sentido estético, y Lola estaba fuera de la casa; ensayando para un desfile de modas infantil. No había nadie a quién preguntar...

Entonces, sus ojos se iluminaron. ¡Por supuesto! Lincoln estaba en casa. ¡Él le iba a ser sincero!

\- _Sin duda, Linky me ayudará_ -pensó, llena de alegría- _¡El siempre sabe qué hacer, y me dirá la verdad!_

* * *

Lincoln estaba haciendo deberes cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de su cuarto.

\- ¡Adelante! -dijo, y escuchó la dulce voz de Leni que lo saludó con entusiasmo. Se dio cuenta de que su hermana cerraba la puerta, y se volteó para mirarla. Al verla, se llevó tal impresión, que no pudo evitar abrir la boca y dejar caer la calculadora que tenía entre las manos.

\- Linky... -comenzó la muchacha, con las manos juntas en actitud de súplica-. ¡Dime la verdad, hermanito! ¿Este disfraz se ve mal? A Luna y a Luan no les gusta. Dicen que es peligroso para mí. ¿Tú que opinas?

Sin esperar respuesta, Leni extendió los brazos y dio un coqueto giro. El corto y ajustado disfraz dejaba ver gran parte de los encantos de su delgado y maravilloso cuerpo.

Lincoln estaba en shock. Para su desgracia, la entrada a la pubertad le estaba jugando muy malas pasadas. Los lindos cuerpos y los hermosos rostros de sus dos hermanas mayores lo inquietaban, le llamaban la atención mucho más de lo habitual. Y ahora Leni, con ese disfraz, lucía tan bella como la diosa del amor.

\- Es... ¡Es precioso L-leni! - alcanzó a balbucir. El pobre chico hacía grandes esfuerzos por cerrar la boca y dejar de mirar la tersa piel del abdomen y las piernas de su hermana.

Al escuchar a Lincoln, Leni se puso muy feliz. Dio un saltito de alegría, y se acercó para abrazarlo.

\- ¡Yay, Linky! ¡Sabía que te iba a gustar! Pero Luna y Luan me decían que... Linky... ¡Linky! ¿Estás bien?

En realidad, Lincoln no estaba bien. De pronto, su rostro se vio enterrado entre los hermosos pechos de su hermana, y estuvo a punto de desmayarse de la impresión.

\- _Dios mio... Por favor... ¡Deja que me muera aquí mismo!_ -pensó el muchachito.

Pero Leni lo tomó del rostro y le pasó la mano por la frente.

\- LInky. Por dios, ¿estás bien? Te ves muy rojo... Parece que tienes fiebre -dijo Leni preocupada, mientras acercaba su rostro al de su hermanito.

Lincoln nunca supo cómo reunió el valor para hacer lo que hizo. Ya tenía meses admirando la belleza de su hermana mayor, y durante las noches se había complacido a sí mismo imaginando su cuerpo y su precioso rostro. De pronto, ese mismo rostro tan amado y admirado estaba justo frente al suyo, a unos cuantos centímetros. Quizá jamás en su vida tuviera una nueva oportunidad como esa...

Se acercó, y besó a Leni directamente en los labios. El contacto fue mucho más dulce de lo que había imaginado. La boca de Leni ardía; sus labios se sentían tan suaves... Y fue tal la sorpresa, que la muchacha no atinó a hacer nada en los pocos segundos que duró el contacto.

Al final, Lincoln reaccionó; y despegó sus labios de los de Leni. La chica lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, llena de sorpresa e incredulidad. Lincoln sintió que se moría de vergüenza. Se desasió de la muchacha, y retrocedió a uno de los rincones de su cuarto.

\- L-Linky... -musitó Leni, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Todo el rostro de Lincoln enrojeció. Se sentía muy mal. Avergonzado. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo se atrevió a abusar de Leni en esa forma? Si le hubiera hecho lo mismo a Lori, en ese mismo momento lo estaría convirtiendo en pretzel humano.

\- Leni... ¡Perdóname, por favor! Yo... N-no supe... Es que tú... Te ves tan bonita, y yo...

No pudo seguir. Se cubrió el rostro, y de pronto sintió muchas ganas de llorar.

Al ver a su hermano tan avergonzado, Leni sintió un súbito arranque de ternura. ¡Adoraba a su único hermano varón! Siempre le había parecido un niño muy guapo; y tenia que confesar que, aunque fue robado, el beso le había gustado mucho. Estaba a punto de responderle, cuando Lincoln volvió a hablar.

\- Leni... Lo que hice estuvo muy mal. ¡Vamos! Puedes pegarme, si quieres.

Leni se sintió alarmada. ¿Ella, pegarle a Lincoln? ¡Si no había hecho nada malo? Una simple travesura, nada más.

Fue de prisa para abrazar a su hermanito, y lo consoló lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¿De verdad, no estás enojada? -preguntó Lincoln, sin poder creerlo.

\- De verdad. ¡Si fue muy lindo! Tus labios se sienten tan suavecitos, Linky -dijo, tocando la punta de su nariz-. Y dime: ¿de verdad te parezco bonita con este disfraz?

\- Bonita no. Te ves hermosa, Leni. ¡Preciosa! Por eso... No pude contenerme.

\- ¡Aww! ¡Qué tierno eres, Linky! -dijo a muchacha, y comenzó a cubrirle el rostro de besos.

La reacción de Lincoln fue instintiva. Abrazó a su hermana por la cintura, llenando sus brazos con la exquisita sensación de la suave piel. Comenzó a corresponder a los besos que ella le daba por todo el rostro.

Nunca supieron cómo ocurrió; pero pronto, de los besos en la cara pasaron a besarse con suavidad en los labios. Las manos de Lincoln comenzaron a acariciar la cintura y a bajar muy poco a poco, para llenarse con las prominentes caderas de la hermosa muchacha...

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿irás conmigo a la fiesta, Linky? -preguntó Leni, mientras se acomodaba la camisola y los tirantes.

\- Claro que sí, linda. Pero... tendremos que elegir un disfraz para mí. Y el tuyo...

\- ¡Oh, no te preocupes! -dijo la muchacha, haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Ya entendí muy bien lo que Luna y Luan me querían decir.

Lincoln desvío la mirada y comenzó a ponerse rojo. Pero Leni lo abrazó, lo besó en los labios, y acarició suavemente su mejilla.

\- Ya no te preocupes, Linky. ¿Quieres venir a mi cuarto, para que seleccionemos juntos nuestros disfraces?

La hermosa chica guiñó un ojo. Lincoln terminó de vestirse y la siguió. Sintió que estallaría de pura felicidad.

* * *

\- Entonces, Leni se llevó su disfraz a la fiesta, ¿verdad? -preguntó Luna-. ¿Cómo le fue?

\- No, no se lo llevó -respondió Luan, mientras miraba incrédula la foto que tenía frente a sus ojos-. Se fue con Lincoln, y parece que él la convenció de ponerse un disfraz... muy diferente.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! Qué bien -dijo Luna, aliviada-. Si alguien sabe manejar a Leni, ese es Lincoln, sin lugar a dudas. ¿Y cómo les fue?

Luan levantó la vista y miró alternativamente a su hermana y a la foto. No acababa de creer lo que veía. Parecía a punto de reír.

\- Les fue muy bien. ¡Muy, muy bien! Parece que fueron el alma de la fiesta. Se ganaron el premio a la mejor pareja cómica del baile.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué quieres decir? -exclamó Luna, sorprendida.

\- ¡Míralo tú misma! -dijo Luan, soltando por fin la carcajada.

Le entregó la foto. La castaña abrió mucho los ojos, y no tuvo más remedio que reír. Sus hermanos sí que se veían tiernos, lindos... y muy graciosos.

Sus disfraces de vaca y pollito eran de verdad hilarantes...


End file.
